Midnight Run
by Animehunter08
Summary: Yami and Aqua are werewolves looking for love. Yugi is the one they fall in love with. Will he accept them or reject them when he finds out what they are? mpreg. Rose Mistress revised. Thanx Rose Mistress!
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Run

Here's my new chapter redo. There are some characters I need to name before I get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and the characters Aqua, Crimson, Diamond, Kaiser, Ruby, Keara, Toben, Topaz all belong to Rose Mistress.

Prologue: In the quiet town of Domino, Japan, two lone figures walked the streets. They were werewolves. One had crimson eyes that could paralyze anyone that looked into them. His name was Yami. The other looked about the same as Yami but he had a more reddish tint to his fur. His name was Aqua.

They wandered all around hoping to find the one that would bring them happiness and be their mate for the rest of their immortal lives. They didn't know that they would find him in this town.

-

Chapter 1: Meeting the Wolfs

"Yugi. Hurry up or you'll be late for school." An elderly man called.

"Okay Grandpa! I'll be down in a minute." replied a young 16-year old.

Yugi Mouto was a young high school student just trying to survive the bully Ushio. Everyday Ushio would try to beat him up for his lunch money or just to see him cry. He dreaded school but he needed the education.

His friends Jou, Kaiser, Diamond, Ryou, and Topaz all tried to protect him but most of the time, they couldn't. After donning himself in his navy blue uniform, he hurried down stairs to eat breakfast and saw Solomon, his grandfather, looking at the TV with a dreaded look.

Yugi looked and they were talking about another body they found in an alley way.

"In today's news, another body was found in an alley way. Investigators found bite marks among the lacerated flesh over her body. We have identified the woman as 68-year old Missy Goldsmith. Police say that everyone is to stay indoors after the sun goes down."

"Another body. How tragic."

"Yeah. Grandpa, do you think that the beast will come anywhere around here?"

"I doubt it but we still need to be careful. I want you home right after school, okay?"

Yugi nodded and headed out to school. He arrived just in time before the first bell rung. He hurried to his locker and headed to class before the final bell rang. He saw his friends and went over and talked with them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Yugi!"

"What's up Yug!"

"Hey."

Jou was the joker of the gang. He always acted tough but he was a softy on the inside. He had a major crush on the new boy Seto Kaiba. No one saw how he could like him but they forgot about it and accepted that he liked him.

Kaiser, a golden-yellow sphinx, was one that looked kind of like a demon due to an encounter with one sometime in his past. Everybody liked him since he was a great friend. Well, all except the popular kids anyway.

One of his biggest secrets that only the group of friends knew of was that he had a major crush on Ruby, a ruby red sphinx. In all actuality, Ruby looked like a demon as well. Because of that, everyone understood why Kaiser liked him. He was nice, smart, and handsome from Kaiser's point of view. Kaiser and Jou were close brothers.

Ryou was the quiet one of the group. He only talked around his friends and pretty much shy away from speaking to anyone else. His crush was one of the school's classic troublemakers, Bakura.

Due to his shyness, Ryou was too afraid to admit that he liked him but his friends hoped that he'd tell Bakura soon. Topaz, a sandy bond sphinx, who also encountering a demon when he was young, looked like a fox demon.

His boyfriend was Toben, who looked similar to his younger boyfriend, since he wasn't as afraid as Ryou was and had already admitted that they liked each other.

When they got together, everyone was happy for them. And last but not least was Diamond, the serious one of the group. Her boyfriend was Crimson, another troublemaker.

Like Topaz and Toben, they already admitted that they liked each other and everyone was happy for them as well when they heard. They will also never forget she was also the half sister of Ryou because she protected him like a lioness would protect her cub and nothing less.

Next to having a boyfriend like Crimson, no one would dare to mess with her or Ryou.

"Did you all hear the news this morning?" Yugi asked as they stood around his desk.

"No Yugi. What happened?"

"They found another body. This time it was the flower shop owner."

"Oh no! That sweet, harmless old lady?!"

"Yeah. They said that they found bite marks all over her body next to her flesh being lacerated by claws, I believe, and that her heart had been eaten. They found only a little piece of it next to her body."

"How sad."

"Yeah and they said that no one is aloud outside after sunset. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to listen."

"All of us will stay inside after sunset."

The bell rang and everyone got into their seats. The teacher walked in and started the lesson. The lesson was so boring that everyone was glad when the bell rang for lunch. They all ran to the lunch room, got their lunches and started to eat at their favorite table.

Soon they had to go back to class. The rest of the day went by pretty quick and everyone was happy to hear the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Yugi and his friends, after gathering the books they needed for their homework, left out the double school doors and stood at the archway leading inside.

"Bye everyone." Yugi said as he started walking towards home.

"Bye Yugi. And be careful."

"I will."

This was another one of those days where Yugi's friends couldn't walk home with him so he tried to stay near people to avoid one certain person that made his life worse, but it didn't work for long. From behind, Yugi was grabbed and pulled into an alley by none other than Ushio.

"Well, well. What do we have here? It's little Yugi. Ready for another beating?"

"Pl-Please Ushio. I don't have any money."

"Well then you know what that means. Double the beating. Besides, I enjoy making you cry."

Ushio punched Yugi in the stomach. Yugi fell to the ground and curled into a little ball. Ushio kept on kicking and punching him until he was nothing but a bloody pulp, blood covering his skin and bruises starting to appear upon the pale flesh. Unknown to the wounded teen and the burly bully, two wolves stood in the alley watching Ushio with narrowed eyes.

They both were angered that someone would hurt someone so young, pure and innocent. Ushio bent down to Yugi's ear and whispered.

"It's time for your extra beating. Now keep quiet while I do this or you'll regret it."

Yugi whimpered as Ushio tore off his clothes and then took off his own. Yugi never told anyone but he was usually raped by Ushio. The main reason being that he didn't want his friends to worry.

He never even told his grandfather. He knew it would give him a heart attack to learn that Yugi had been raped almost daily if he was ever caught by the older teen. Ushio flipped Yugi onto his stomach and straddled his hips. Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the pain. His eyes opened when he felt and heard Ushio fall off of him.

He looked and saw that the two wolves had knocked Ushio off of him. Yugi was too caught up in their beauty that he forgot that he was still nude. He saw that the one with red eyes looked at him, sadness gleaming in the ruby depths. The other looked sad too because they were afraid that Yugi would tell the news people that he saw them then they'd be hunted down and run out of town again.

The one with crimson eyes turned and attacked Ushio while the other lay in front of Yugi to protect him and to cover his body since his clothes were torn and couldn't be worn anymore. Yugi watched as the crimson eyed wolf bit into Ushio's neck and killed him without a scream erupting from the throat of Ushio. The other wolf went to join him and they ate Ushio's body, blood pooling over the alley in huge rivulets. Yugi didn't care about the sight of blood, he was more afraid that the wolves were only saving him just to kill him next.

/"It's okay little one. We have no intension of hurting you."/

"Okay, but who are you two?"

Yugi asked, covering himself when he realized he was still nude and looked to the wolf that he believed to have spoken.

/"I'm Yami. The other is Aqua. We saw what this piece of filth was about to do to you as we walked by and we wasn't going to let him continue."/

Yami went over and got Ushio's discarded uniform jacket and gave it to Yugi so that he wouldn't be naked and embarrassed. Aqua finished the body off and walked over to the little one, frowning when he saw the little one shiver. Yami went around Yugi and lay beside him while Aqua did the same thing on the other side to keep him warm. Yugi smiled, glad for the shared warmth of the two wolves.

/"Where do you live, little one?"/

"I live in the Kame Game Shop with my grandfather but I don't know where I am from here."

/"We know where that is. Do you want us to take you home so your grandfather won't worry? It's already sundown and we have heard about the new policy they placed up to prevent any more attacks as they call it."/

"If you could, that would be great."

Yami and Aqua nodded as they stood up and Yugi climbed onto Yami's back.

/"Hold on tight, little one."/ Yami spoke.

Yugi nodded and soon they were off. They reached the game shop in about 15 minutes and Yugi got off of Yami's back, thanking them both for their help.

/"Yugi, please don't tell anyone about us. We want to be able to stay and get to know you more."/

"I won't tell. I promise."

They nodded, giving a wolfish smile and licked his face before running off into the night. Yugi stood there and rubbed his cheek. He couldn't believe that he had been kissed by wolves but didn't mind it one bit. He went inside and told his grandfather everything, except the part about meeting Yami and Aqua of course.

Solomon sent Yugi to bed before heading to bed himself. Yugi couldn't go to sleep as fast as he usually does. His mind was still plagued with he images of the two wolves that saved his life. He blushed lightly as he touched his cheek once more, still feeling the scratchy tongue licking at his cheeks lovingly. He eventually fell asleep, dreaming about Yami and Aqua.

Somewhere else in the town Yami and Aqua settled in an abandoned house on Manslik Avenue. They had switched into their human forms to rest and why they were settling in, they started to have a silent conversation.

"Yami, do you think that Yugi could be the one we've been searching for all this time?" Asked Aqua.

"I don't think, Aqua. I know he is."

"Then...do you think he'll accept us?"

"I really hope so, Aqua. Our mating night is coming soon and we need to tell him our feelings and see if he'll return them. Let just hope he won't deny us because of what we are." Yami said.

Aqua nodded and went to lie on the mattress they scrounge up and split apart and went to sleep for the night, stomachs full and dreams containing the small angel that they pray would love them back.

-

Ok folks that's chapter one redo. What do y'all think? Anyway, please review. I need a lot of reviews. Bye for now.


	2. Looking For His Loves

Big, important A/N: Forgot to mention but this story is inspired from the plot of Rose Mistress' story, Darkwolf. Some ideas may sounds the same for those that have read that story before but the idea is in no way associated with me.

-

Chapter 2

Looking For His Loves

-

It was late morning when Yugi got out of bed. He was glad that it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school. He got up, took a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs to go look for Yami and Aqua. He saw Solomon eating his breakfast. He placed a hand over his cheek, never forgetting about what happened last night.

"Hey grandpa."

"Good morning, Yugi." Solomon looked up and saw that Yugi was dressed and arched an eyebrow. "Are you going somewhere, Yugi?"

"Yeah I was hoping to go to the movies."

"No."

"Why not?! I mean just because something happened last night doesn't mean that it will happen today?"

"YUGI!! I will NOT permit you to go to the movies. I don't want harm to come to my only grandchild!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do." He looked down silently. "It's just the outside world I don't trust."

"I'm going with my friends. They're coming to pick me up in an hour. Please, grandpa, can't I go? I'll be safe with them around."

With much hesitation Solomon nodded and Yugi jumped with joy since he could go to the movies.

"You have to be here after the movies understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Yugi went into the living room to wait for his friends. When they finally got there it was already noon and the sunset was at five. They had to hurry if they wanted to have any fun. They left and went to the movies. They chose to see 'Final Destiny 3' since it was new. The movie ended around 3:30.

So they went to get a shake before they had to return home. They sat in the diner and just talked to catch up on things. They didn't realize that it was very late and that the sun was going to set in thirty minutes. They all decided to go separate ways and go home.

"Bye Yugi! See ya tomorrow." Jou said, waving to him as the others walked off.

"Okay. Bye."

Yugi dreaded going home alone, especially after what happened yesterday. He started to run hoping to get home sooner. Suddenly he stopped, standing in front of an alley where he heard something. Being the curious boy he was, he decided to check it out, hoping it wasn't anything dangerous.

As he walked further into the alley, he heard it again. When he came to the end he saw that there was nobody there.

'It must have been the wind...' he thought.

He turned and screamed, seeing something that was shadow, leaving him to only see glowing eyes.

Then his world went black.

-

Yugi slowly woke up groaning because his head felt like it had split into two. He tried to rub his head but his hands were tied, along with his feet. He tried to get them loose but nothing worked. He heard chuckling and looked to see two men standing off to the side.

One had silver hair that covered his left eye while the other had long greenish colored hair tied back into a low ponytail and two different colored eyes, one golden yellow and the other a jade green.

"Well, well Yugi-boy. I see that you've come to your senses."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Pegasus." spoke the silver haired man.

"And I am Dartz." replied the other.

"What do you want with me?"

"We know you met two werewolves in that alley yesterday."

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. Had they seen Yami and Aqua? Did he put them in danger of being run out of town. So many questions ran through his mind that he didn't star to hear Pegasus speaking until he felt a hand slam right by his head and looked up into cold amber eyes.

"I'll say it again. We want to know where they are. Now tell us and we'll let you go."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

He said, hoping that it will convince them since truly, he doesn't know where they are.

"That doesn't work on us, little one."

Pegasus and Dartz approached Yugi and he started to shiver in fear, praying for the best out of this situation.

He saw Dartz take out a long whip and prayed that someone would save him. He saw Dartz lift the whip and he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but all of a sudden, a window in the warehouse broke and Yami and Aqua jumped through and attacked Pegasus and Dartz.

Yugi saw them and cheered them on. Pegasus and Dartz backed away. Then they did something that Yugi never expected, they changed into wolves just like Yami and Aqua.

"How dare you come here uninvited?" Pegasus snarled.

/"How dare you take a small child and try to hurt him? You two are despicable and have broken the code of the were animals. You steal other people's mates, then you rape them just to get children."/

Yami hissed back, eyes narrowed as he gazed at the silver wolf with anger gleaming in his eyes.

"Well at least we aren't run out of town by angry people."

Yami and Aqua both sneered and attacked. Yami tackled Pegasus while Aqua took care of Dartz. They all started a battle of the fittest.

Yami kept biting Pegasus on the back or legs, which ever one he could get too while Pegasus tried to make his own attacks. Aqua had to chase Dartz since he kept running away.

All the while Yugi lay on the floor hoping that Yami and Aqua win. The battle lasted for about 10 minutes before Dartz and Pegasus backed away and ran out of the warehouse.

"We'll be back for the boy."

Yami snarled angrily as the two wolves left before turning and walked towards Yugi and but off the restraints holding him.

"Thank you for saving me."

/"It's no trouble at all, little one. We didn't want you to be hurt."/

"I was scared I thought you wouldn't come in time."

Yugi started to cry. Yami's ears folded back in sadness, heart torn. He and Aqua didn't like seeing him sad and never wanted to see that emotion ever again.

Without a second thought, Yami came over and sat beside Yugi, nuzzling him softly. Yugi wrapped his arms around him and clung to him like a child to his mother. Aqua walked over as well, giving Yugi little licks of affection to calm down the crying teen.

/"Shh. It's okay, little one. You're safe now. We promise not to let anything happen to you."/

Yami whispered. Yugi's sobs soon turned in to little hiccups, curling up closer to the warm body of Yami.

He always felt so warm and safe with Yami and Aqua nearby. He didn't understand this feeling, but he liked it. He felt so warm and content that he just fell asleep on Yami's chest.

Yami chuckled as he lifted Yugi onto his back and carried him to where they stayed. They walked for about an hour before they reached it. Aqua nudged the door open with his muzzle and let Yami in first since he had Yugi.

Yami walked over to their beds and laid Yugi on one. As he covered him, he saw that Yugi was waking up.

"Yami...?" he said tiredly, looking around with sleep laden eyes.

/"I'm here, little one."/

"Where are we?"

/"We're in our home. We brought you here so that you'd feel safe. Plus it's about 2 in the morning. You just sleep and we'll take you home tomorrow… uh well today I mean."/

Yugi giggled at Yami's confusion about the time of day.

"Will you and Aqua lay beside me? I know it sounds babyish, but I'd feel better knowing that you're right beside me."

/"It's not babyish. We understand that you'd feel better with us next to you. We'd be happy to make you feel comfortable during your short stay here."/

Yami walked and laid on Yugi's right side while Aqua took the left. Yugi sighed in content and warmth.

He felt two tongues giving him kisses. He looked and saw Yami and Aqua licking him. He didn't mind. It made him feel good to know that they cared about him. He just hoped that they liked him the same way that he liked them.

"Good night."

/"Good night, little one. Pleasant dreams."/

Yugi snuggled into the blankets and closer to both wolves. He sighed contently as he fell asleep. He dreamed about Yami and Aqua all night. Aqua looked down at him then back up to Yami. He saw that Yami had a distant look in his eyes.

/"Yami… you ok?"/ Aqua asked softly so he wouldn't wake the teen rest beside them.

/"I'm fine, Aqua. Just thinking that's all."/

/"About what?"/

/"Yugi. I just hope that he accepts us. I can't bear to go through another millennia without someone who would love us."/

/"Me too. It's up to him though. Let's get some sleep."/

Yami nodded and he rested his head upon Yugi's arm while Aqua rested his head in front of Yugi's face. They didn't nor noticed that Yugi was awake while they spoke quietly to one another and that he understood what they said. He himself was confused as to how he could understand them but didn't worry about it too much, mind still focused on what they talked about.

He blushed softly, thinking that he may have a chance with them now that he knew. He just hoped that what they said was true. He lied back down and fell asleep, once again dreaming about Yami and Aqua and the future he hope that will come true.

**Okay people I really need your reviews. Please review!**


	3. Love and a Discovery

**Chapter 3: Love and a Discovery**

Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

-

While Yugi was at Yami and Aqua's house, Dartz and Pegasus were on their way to Yugi's grandfather to complete their dark deed in order to claim the younger teen. When they arrived, Solomon was sitting in front of the fire place trying to calm down since Yugi hadn't come home.

He had been on the phone all evening trying to find Yugi but no one had seen him since they parted ways and went home. He had fallen asleep earlier and he had a strange dream.

**-Dream-**

_Solomon was in a field of flowers. He didn't understand why but he went along with it. He started to walk around when a blinding light appeared in front of him. He had to shield his eyes so that he could see. Then out of nowhere, a voice was calling his name. _

'_Solomon.' _

"_I'm here. Who are you?"_

'_I am a guardian of many. Including your grandson.' _

"_Where is Yugi?!" _

'_He is safe. He is with two wolves. These wolves saved him many times and he has fallen in love with them. Their names are Yami and Aqua.' _

"_Do you know where they are?" Solomon pleaded wanting to reach his grandson quickly._

'_They live in a house on the outskirts of town.' _

"_May I go to them?" _

'_You may, just watch out for two evil wolves that are planning to take Yugi away.' _

"_Alright. Thank you." The voice and light disappeared along with the dream._

**-End Dream-**

Solomon decided to leave from the house but paused. He heard something outside and it was clawing at the door. He was afraid they were who he thought it was and on cue, two wolves burst through the door. Solomon's eyes widened as the wolves locked eyes with him and the silver gave a deadly grin, revealing a maw filled with sharp teeth. He ran toward the back trying to escape.

He reached the back door and burst through before running toward his car. He got in but the wolves were hot on his tail. He locked his car doors just as soon as he unlocked it and jumped inside before speeding off towards the house. Pegasus and Dartz came out from around the back. Pegasus's ears flattened as he snarled at the speeding car, tempted to follow but knew it would be useless to try.

"Do you think that we can catch him?" Dartz asked.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. We better head back and plan a new attack."

Dartz nodded and they were off to their hideout to plan for tomorrow. At Yami and Aqua's place, Yugi sighed in content as he slept.

He felt so warm and safe. He slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with Aqua's peaceful face. He smiled warmly as he raised his hand and gently stroked his muzzle. He felt movement on his arm and looked behind him to see Yami snuggling more into his arm, face also showing a state of peace and serenity.

Yugi blushed thinking that the wolves he loved were so close to him but frowned, knowing they were so close and yet so far. He suddenly heard a rumble from outside which also woke Yami and Aqua. They both sat straight up, their ears twitching at every sound they could hear which was mostly the rumbling still being heard from outside.

They heard the sound of a car engine shutting off and footsteps walking closer to the house. Then everything paused. Yugi and the wolves wondered what the person could be doing before hearing a slight knock. Without an answer, the door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking Solomon.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried in happiness and shock.

"Yugi! I was worried about you!" he said, running over to where the boy still sat with Yami and Aqua.

"Wait, how did you find this place?" Yugi asked, getting up to meet with his grandfather but Yami and Aqua stayed in the place they were.

"A woman came to me in a dream and told me where you were. Along with these two wolves. I know your names are Yami and Aqua as well." he explained, turning old plum eyes from Yugi to the two wolves sitting on the mattress still. They both flinched when the man spoke their names but Yami stood and walked over to them and sat beside Yugi.

/"It is true, those are our names. And it is also true that we protected Yugi while he was out."/ Yami said.

Yugi feared the worse now that his grandfather knew and wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, looking up to him with shining violet eyes that started to fill with tears.

"Grandpa, please. They protected me. Please don't make me leave."

"Yugi, I'm sorry but I just don't trust wolves, no matter whether they're nice. I was attacked by two at the game shop before I came here."

Solomon spoke although he knew what the boy's reaction would be. If he truly loved Yami and Aqua, then he knew that Yugi would make the right choice that will be right for the three of them.

"Please grandpa. I-I-I love them."

Yami and Aqua's eyes widened as they heard the confession. They never knew that Yugi loved them and the boy was pretty tightlipped to keep that secret from being known. But even with the secret being kept hidden, now they know and they smiled, even Solomon smiled as well.

He was happy for his grandson now that Yugi admitted his feelings for the wolves. He remembered that he had learned that his grandson loved the wolves from the voice. But the only person that wasn't happy was Yugi. What if Yami and Aqua rejected him? What if his grandfather disown him? All that and more ran through his mind, never seeing Aqua walking over to his side as well.

He was about to start crying until he felt two tongues licking his face. He lifted his head to see that Yami and Aqua was licking and nuzzling him to comfort him. He was surprised not only at this but the fact his grandfather hasn't yelled at them to stop. He turned his head slightly to look at his grandpa only to find him smiling at him. He was even more confused before looking back at Yami and Aqua.

They stopped their affectionate licks and nuzzles as they looked to him before a small glow engulfed them as they shifted from their wolf form to their human disguise. Yugi blushed softly as the glow faded, revealing their human form, which Yugi was happy that they still had clothes over them. He pulled away from his grandfather and looked to them who smiled down to him still.

"Yugi, it a great pleasure to know that you love us both. After meeting you that day and saved you from that atrocious bully, our hearts bleed after we took you home. It was love at first sight and we knew there was no changing that. We have never found a mate that was suitable for us for many millennia. But now, we found you and we hoped that you would return our love and you have. We're very happy for that." Aqua explained.

Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Aqua.

"I couldn't wish for anything better. I love you both the day you saved me. But I was afraid, not only because you were wolves and wouldn't find any interest in me but that you would reject me when I told you but it doesn't matter anymore since we both admitted our feelings and now we can be together." Yugi said before looking to his grandfather.

"You don't mind this, do you, grandpa?" he asked.

"No, the voice told me that you loved them and it would be cruel of me to separate you from them."

Yugi smiled and looked up to Aqua then to Yami who gently coaxed him from Aqua's arms and brought him into his embrace. They gazed into each other's eyes longingly before Yami leaned down. Yugi met him halfway and their lips came together in a passionate kiss filled with the love they held for each other.

Aqua and Solomon watched with a small smile, glad that everything is going well but they knew that everything won't be safe and sound until they rid the world of Pegasus and Dartz.

-

All right that's the end of this chapter. Lemon in the next one. Bye! Please review!!


	4. Mating Season

**Chapter 4**

**Mating Season**

**Here's the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.**

-

The next morning, Yugi awoke to a beautiful sight. He was in the arms of Yami and Aqua and they were still in their human forms.

Yami had dark tanned skin that really accentuated his sharp crimson eyes and wore a black leather shirt with dark blue leather pants. Yugi thought he looked very sexy in them and blushed when the thought replayed in his mind.

Aqua was wearing all red leather, deep black hair splayed against the red material of his shirt. His face was just as relaxed as Yami's was. He was moving a bit so Yugi guessed he was having a dream and hoped silently that he was dreaming about him.

So he wouldn't wake them from their dreams, Yugi got up slowly before walking about the house. It was much more tidy than it was when he first got there but knew he may make it even more hospitable since it may become his home soon enough. He would miss living at the game shop but he knew being with Yami and Aqua and away from society to protect them means much more to him in his heart. After looking around a bit, he walked into the bathroom to change. After he cleaned up a bit, he headed downstairs to meet his grandfather in the kitchen.

"Morning, Grandpa."

"Morning, Yugi. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, thanks."

Solomon smiled and went back to cooking breakfast. From the delicious aromas coursing through the room, Yugi already knew what it was. It was eggs, bacon, pancakes, and his homemade chocolate milkshake. Yugi always liked the milkshakes because it had ice cream in it so he was always happy to have his Grandpa's milkshakes over regular chocolate milk anyday.

"Yugi, go and wake Yami and Aqua. Tell them that breakfast is ready."

"Ok. Only if I get my milkshake when I come back down."

"If you don't hurry, I will have it instead of you!"

"NO!! I'm going, I'm going! Don't drink it!"

Solomon chuckled as he watched Yugi run up the stairs. He knew that that would get him moving to do what he asked him to do. He always wondered if Yugi would ever learn that his playful threats over Yugi's chocolate milkshakes were empty since he couldn't really have it anyway. Too much sugar was in it.

Yugi ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. He was determined to get the milkshake. He saw Yami and Aqua still asleep and tried to get them up by nudging their sides, but it didn't work. He then tried something he only did to his grandpa. He backed up against the door, got his feet ready, and then he broke out in a dead run, jumping into the bed and landed on Yami's chest. Yami bolted up and tried to tackle what it was that had jumped on top of him but only caused him and Yugi to be tangled into the sheets. Because of that little mishap, Yami couldn't see Yugi. While Yami was struggling with the sheets, he didn't know that he had kicked Aqua in the leg.

Aqua woke up to that pain in his leg and sends a glare towards Yami. He saw that Yami was struggling with the sheets and tsked quietly to himself before spotting something crawling under the sheets. He pounced on top of it and held it down, turning to Yami.

"Yami! Yami, I got it, so stop kicking me!"

Yami finally stopped and lifted the sheets to see Aqua on top of something. He crawled over and poked it, getting a giggle from the thing underneath. Aqua just rolled his eyes and he got off whatever he caught. He lifted the sheet and Yugi looked up smiling.

"Yugi you were… and you just… then you were. You little-"

"Oh come on. I was trying to get you up. You wouldn't get up."

Aqua looked like he had just gotten over a 2-hour hangover after being abruptly awakened and Yami just looked like a crazy man with his hair messed up even wilder than usual and eyes blood shot because he struggled so much with the sheets.

"Aqua, I think that there needs to be some punishment here, don't you think so?"

The other nodded with a grin. "Yes I do."

Yami and Aqua pounced on top of Yugi and began a tickle war. Yugi screamed and laughed at the same time, squirming to try and escape the roaming fingers. Tears were starting to build up in his eyes and soon, Yami and Aqua finally stopped and let Yugi calm down.

Yugi looked up to them after he finally calmed down and blushed, seeing the position they were in. Yami was on top of him and Aqua was lying a little on his chest. He smiled at both of them, just drowning in the love that they had for him. Yami leaned his head down and snuggled into Yugi's chest. He sighed when he heard Yugi's heart beat and closed his eyes in content.

Aqua snuggled into his stomach while Yugi rested his face into Yami's hair, reaching down to pat Aqua's head.

"I still can't believe that you both love me. I feel so happy now."

"We can't believe that you accepted us and our feelings for you. And best of all, we'll be mates soon."

"I know it sounds silly, but I really want to give you both children." Yugi whispered before giving a sigh. "But I guess it's just a dream."

Yami and Aqua both sat up after hearing his whispered words. Did they hear him right? Did he just say that he wanted to give them children? They both smiled and leaned down again and snuggled closer to Yugi.

"Oh love. It's not impossible. When wolves mate, their mate, whether they're female or male, can bear children. You can give us children." Aqua said.

"And the children would be like us. On the night of our mating when we turn you into a wolf, you will become immortal and you'll be able to live with us forever." Yami added. "And since wolves can share a mate, if they have a good relationship, pups from Aqua's DNA would also be my pups as well."

Yugi smiled and hugged them tight. Then something hit him. His grandpa would die while he remained here since he won't live for as long as he would. Remembering the consequences for his choice, Yugi started to cry. Hearing the soft cries of the boy in their arms, Yami and Aqua immediately hugged him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to soothe his fragile heart.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Grandpa. If I become immortal and he dies then I won't be able to see him again."

"Love, we can turn him into a wolf, too. Then he would be here forever."

Yugi looked up with hope in his eyes. He nodded and after sitting there a while longer, they finally went downstairs for breakfast. Yugi was glad that his milkshake was still there.

After they were done eating, Yugi asked his grandpa if he would want to become a wolf with him and Yami and Aqua. Without a second thought, knowing that he wanted to be with his grandson and support him and his soon to be mates, he agreed and said that he wanted to see his great-grandchildren. Yugi blushed both embarrassed and angry at his grandpa for saying that.

After a good laugh, they left toward the game shop to pack up what they needed for their new home since they don't want to risk anyone finding out that Yami and Aqua were wolves. Things were silent within the car ride there and once they reached the shop, Yami and Aqua climbed out first, shifting into wolf form and sniffing out the area to make sure that Pegasus or Dartz weren't waiting around for their return.

When they said it was okay, Yugi and Solomon went inside and started to pack their things. After packing everything he needed, Yugi called his friends to tell them that he was okay and that they were moving. Now that all his friends knew about everything except for the fact of meeting Yami and Aqua, he went to place his bags into the car.

Just as they finished, Solomon was about to take the last of the bags out when Pegasus and Dartz leapt from the shadows, teeth bared in a wolfish grin to have finally caught up with them. Not at all pleased by their presence, Aqua and Yami, who were still in wolf form, pinned their ears back in anger, ready to attack.

Without warning, Pegasus and Dartz lunged forward and attacked. Leaping in as well, Yami took on Pegasus again, but this time Pegasus bit him very hard that it caused him to howl in pain. Aqua battled Dartz but the same thing happened to him as it did to Yami.

Yugi stood on the sidelines, cheering them on, knowing they won't lose easily against them. He cried, though, when he saw Yami and Aqua get wounded badly due to Pegasus and Dartz's fierce attacks. The two were about to finish them off, so they would finally be out of their way towards their goal, when they heard a gun fire. They looked and saw Solomon hold a pistol. They looked at the shell casing and saw it was a silver bullet.

They growled angrily before running out of the house but not before Pegasus turned and said,

"We'll be back for him and we'll make him bear pups."

Solomon fired again and the bullet hit Pegasus in the leg, causing the wolf to yelp in blistering pain and limped out of sight of the occupants within the shop. Yugi ran toward Yami and Aqua and cried at the sight of them.

Yami had many bite wounds along his back and chest and Aqua was in the same state but he had them mostly near his legs where Dartz tried to hinder his movement so he could get a fatal bite on his neck. They both were unconscious from the blood loss.

Without wasting another moment, Yugi and Solomon lifted them and put them into the car and drove home.

When they got there after a few minutes since Solomon rushed to get back, they carried Yami and Aqua to the master bedroom and laid them upon the mattress, blood soaking into the material no longer after placing them there. Yugi stayed with them while Solomon headed back downstairs and brought in all of the stuff. He then brought a first aid kit up to Yugi before leaving him to tend to the wounded wolves

Yugi sighed as he cleaned their wounds with care before wrapping them. Sometime while he was cleaning them, they woke up. They looked around in confusion, sitting up and wondering how they got back. Yugi explained to them what happened and what Pegasus said to them and both growled at the thought that Pegasus would come to them to try and take Yugi away.

Yugi was afraid when he heard them growl. He didn't want them to be angry for any reason even though he knew that they would be majorly pissed with the idea of Pegasus coming for him. So he did something that he thought would calm them down and moved close to them, snuggling into Yami's chest and wrapped an arm around Aqua.

Yami looked down to Yugi, his growls stopping and smiled softly, thinking that he was glad that Yugi had accepted him or else he believed the younger to have ran just from the deep growls of his anger alone. He slowly bent down and nuzzled Yugi lightly and he only snuggled deeper into Yami's chest. He was glad that Yami and Aqua were calm now.

He looked up and saw that Yami was looking at him, now back in his human disguise. Yami slowly bent down and placed his lips upon Yugi's and Yugi moaned into the kiss. After a few moments, he felt Yami's lips lift off his own and they were replaced by Aqua's.

Yami moved behind Yugi and started to fiddle with his jacket. Yugi shrugged his shoulders so that it would fall off, pooling onto the bloodstained mattress, and Yami started to kiss the soft skin upon his neck and shoulder from what he could claim without the shirt in his way. Aqua's lips remained on Yugi's but when air became an issue, they broke away.

"I want to give you both my innocence. Please take me. Make me your mate." Yugi whispered, eyes shining with hidden passion and lust.

**Lemon!! Don't like it, skip to next warning!**

Yugi moaned as he felt Aqua's lips on his neck. After he told them that he wanted to be with them, Aqua and Yami both laid him down on the bed. Yugi looked up to them with lust and desire in his eyes.

He saw that Yami and Aqua had changed into their wolf forms.

/" Yami... do you want to take him first or shall I have the pleasure of ding so?"/ Aqua asked.

/" I think you should first. After all, Yugi deserves minor treatments while you're busy taking him. Don't you think so?"/ Yami said.

Aqua nodded and leaned down and started kissing Yugi's neck. Yami crawled down to Yugi's feet and started to give them little love nips. Yugi giggled at the small, yet loving treatments.

Aqua was taking Yugi's shirt off while Yami's teeth danced on Yugi's toes. He leaned down and kissed Yugi's cream colored chest very gently. He took one of his rose bud nipples and gave it a wolf-like kiss making it hard.

Yugi, not being able to hold back his moans of pleasure, cried out at all the treatments he was given. He opened his eyes to see Aqua above him and that the rest of his clothes were gone. He blushed when he saw Aqua take the lotion and spread it all over his member.

/" Yugi... is it okay that I don't prepare you?"/

"Of course it is. I trust you both."

He nodded and placed himself at Yugi's entrance. He leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into Yugi's ear. As he did so, he slowly pushed into Yugi's entrance. Yugi hissed in pain but Aqua easily comforted him. After Yugi had adjusted, he pulled out leaving in only the tip inside.

He gently thrust into Yugi. Yugi threw his head back and moaned in pleasure.

Yami had to sit to the side. This was torture to him. His member was ready but he still had to wait. He just prayed that when it was his turn, he wouldn't hurt Yugi by accident.

Yugi was sweating from all the pleasure he was receiving. Aqua was doing it so gently and lovingly, he just loved it.

Yugi wrapped his legs around Aqua's waist and matched his thrusts. He felt a bubbling heat inside him and cried out when he released.

Aqua came only seconds after him. Yami was glad because it was getting too hot for him to handle.

Yami went over and pushed Aqua out of the way. Aqua turned to him and growled. He decided to forget about it. He knew that Yami would want to take Yugi fast.

Yami crawled over Yugi and took the lotion and prepared himself just like Aqua did.

Yugi looked lovingly up at him. He was glad that soon he would be mated to him.

Yami placed himself at Yugi's entrance and looked down to Yugi. The question in his eyes was obvious. When he saw that Yugi nodded, he slowly pushed into Yugi.

Yugi again hissed in pain but it was quickly subdued. When he was ready he showed Yami that he was ready.

Yami nodded and slid out and thrust back into Yugi. He continued these gentle movements, gaining moans and cries of pleasure from Yugi.

Yugi felt that bubbling heat inside him again. He felt it coming and it did. He released all over Yami's chest.

Yami continued his movements until he came. He howled in pleasure as he did.

**End of lemon!!**

Then, he and Aqua gently bit into Yugi's shoulders. He hissed but quickly quieted. They let their werewolf DNA flow into his blood stream.

After they released his shoulders, they crawled beside him and laid down. Yugi snuggled up to both of them. Now he was truly happy that he was now mated to Yami and Aqua.

**Alright guys there's the lemon scene. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And please give nice reviews. Oh and I'm going to do an Inuyasha story next so tell me what pairings you want in it.**


	5. A Blessing and A Tragedy

**Chp. 5**

**A Blessing and a Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while everyone. But I had writers block. Here's the fifth chapter. And you all need to tell me what pairings you all want in my Inuyahsa story. Bye!!! And sorry I haven't updated in a while. Still working on 'Nightly Passion'.**

Yugi awoke the next morning to sunlight in his eyes. He looked around but didn't see Yami and Aqua with him. He sat upright, afraid that something had happened to him. He then looked down and saw a note on the floor. He picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dearest Yugi:_

_We decided to let you sleep-in today. We know you're probably tired from last nights events. Aqua and I went out on a hunt this morning and brought back a human. I know the thought might disgust you, but you need to learn how to hunt and you must learn to eat flesh._

_When you find this note, we will probably be back. Come down for breakfast…or lunch, whichever time you wake up._

_Love ya,_

_Yami and Aqua_

_P.S. Before I forget, we bought you a silk kimono that we were hoping you'd wear. Please wear it when you come down._

Yugi blushed at the thought of getting a silk kimono. He looked over to his side and there it was. He got down onto the floor and stopped when he felt something underneath his foot. He looked down and blushed as he saw a trail of rose petals that lead out of the room and probably to many other places.

He picked up the kimono and put it on. He looked in the mirror and saw the designs on it. It was a Japanese Dragon with fire coming out of its mouth, and on the back was the yin and yang symbol. It was black all over so he understood why it cost so much.

Then he turned to the rose petals and followed them to the stairs where he saw a pair of sandals. He slipped them on and followed the rest into the kitchen where he saw his lovers at the table waiting for him. Yami was wearing a black kimono too, except his had a dragon on the back. Aqua wore a black one too, but his had a chicken on the back and had flower designs on the front.

Yugi blushed seeing them looking so sexy. Aqua reached out his hand and took Yugi's into his. Yami's hand was busy bringing him into his lap. Yugi moaned as Yami and Aqua started kissing him on his neck and face.

"Good morning love." Yami said.

"Morning. You two didn't have to do this for me." Yugi stated.

"Yes we did," replied Aqua, "We wanted to show you that you mean the world to us. So we bought you a kimono. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do. Thank you."

Solomon then walked in with heavy bags under his eyes. Yugi looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"You ok grandpa?"

Solomon looked to them and smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine Yugi. I just didn't get any sleep because you guys kept me up all night."

Yugi's face turned as red as a tomato. Yami and Aqua just chuckled. Yugi soon joined in with laughter. He then noticed the two bite marks on his neck. Solomon saw that he was looking at his neck and explained to him what had happened.

"This morning Yami and Aqua came down and said that you had been turned. They said that I could be turned too, if I wanted to be. I did so they bit me and now I'm a werewolf too."

Yugi smiled then got a sick look on his face. His breathing became rapid. Yami, Aqua, and Solomon saw this and all frowned. Yami pat Yugi's back and tried to calm him down, nothing helped.

"Yugi, are you ok?"

Yugi didn't answer. He only jumped off of Yami's lap and ran for the bathroom. He leaned over the pot and emptied whatever was in his stomach. He felt someone pull back his bangs and pet his back. When he was finished he flushed and got a towel and wiped his mouth.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

"I don't know Yami. Maybe it's the flu or something?"

Yami didn't respond but the thought still lingered on his mind.

'What if Yugi's pregnant?'

Yami put the thought aside and picked Yugi up and took him to the living room. Solomon and Aqua were already there and immediately made a bed out of the couch. Yami laid Yugi on it and covered him up.

"Yugi what happened?!"

"I don't know grandpa. Maybe it's the flu?"

"Um….. Yugi I have a theory. It may be wrong but at least here it."

Everyone looked at Yami and waited for him to speak.

"Well Yugi I think you're pregnant."

Yugi's eyes widened twice their normal size. He had almost forgotten that he could get pregnant after mating with Yami and Aqua. He smiled.

"We need to be sure if that's what it is. Do you know anybody who can come since we're werewolves we can't see a human doctor."

"Yes. Her name is Keara. She's an old friend of ours. I'm sure she'll help us."

Yami got up and went to the phone and gave her a call. Aqua lay next to Yugi to keep him extra warm. Yugi smiled and almost fell asleep. Solomon was sitting trying to keep calm. He was so excited at the thought of Yugi having children. Yami came back into the room and said that Keara would be over in a few minutes.

"Yami… if I am pregnant, how long will it take for the pups to be born?"

"It will be at the most 9 weeks. Werewolves and other were-animals don't have to wait as long for the birth of their children like human females do. Each week has the effect on the body as one month does."

Yugi nodded and there was a knock at the door. Solomon got up and answered it. When he opened the door there stood a woman with long black hair, wings, and she was carrying a bag.

"You must be Keara. I'm Solomon, Yugi's grandfather. Please come in."

"Thank you. You already guessed my name. Now then, where are they?"

Solomon let her in and showed her to the living room. She smiled when she saw Yugi. But what do you expect? From what Yami had told her over the phone, Yugi was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

"Hello Yugi. I'm Keara. Yami told me so much about you over the phone just now."

"Thank you."

Keara went around and shook Yami and Aqua's hands. She then told them to leave the room so she could get to the examination. They moved into the kitchen leaving only those two alone. Keara lifted Yugi's legs and checked his reproductive organs. Of which he never knew he had. Keara smiled and called for the three men to come back in.

Yami and Aqua immediately went to Yugi's side. Solomon sat down on the chair and they waited to hear what she had to say. Keara looked around the group and smiled.

"Well I did find some interesting things."

Yami and Aqua got worried.

"What do you think it is Keara?"

"Well, I can't really do anything. But it's nothing that nine weeks won't cure."

They all looked at her with shock and dismay. Yugi was the only one to find his voice.

"W-W-What?!"

"Congratulations Yugi. You're pregnant!!" she said smiling.

Everything suddenly froze around them. Yami and Aqua jumped with joy while Solomon went to call all of their friends and tell them. Yugi stayed silent until he started to cry tears of joy. His lovers hugged and snuggled him until he thought he could die. Everything was perfect.

_Three weeks later_

Yugi, Yami, Aqua, Solomon and all their friends were out eating. While they were away Pegasus and Dartz showed up at the house. They burst the door open and went inside. Somehow they had found out that Yugi was pregnant. This wouldn't do.

Dartz and Pegasus split up to look and see if anyone was inside the house. Both found no one. They already had a plan in mind. They would burn down the house and hide out only a few feet away. When the others pulled in, then they would attack.

They had brought oil from the warehouse they usually hide out at. Once they were sure that it was spread well, Pegasus switched to his human form and lit the house on fire. After he had switched back, they went off to hide.

No more than 3 minutes later, here pulled up Yugi and the others. They all gasped in shock and dismay at what was happening. They knew that this plan had Pegasus and Dartz written all over it. Yami and Aqua both switched to wolf form, along with Yugi and Solomon.

Everyone else also turned into their were-animal forms. Yami saw that Yugi had transformed. He went over to talk to him.

/"Yugi, I don't want you to fight. With you being pregnant Dartz and Pegasus will surely try to attack you."/

/"Yami, I love you. I just want to help you. I promise I'll be careful."/

That answer was good for Yami. Suddenly out of nowhere Pegasus and Dartz attacked. Everyone went forward to protect Yugi. They knew that those two would go for Yugi first thing. Yugi's friends and Solomon stayed behind to be in front of Yugi.

Yami, Aqua, Seto, Ruby, Crimson, Toben, and Keara all went off to try and stop them. However, they fell into their trap. They all fell down into a deep hole. Above them Pegasus and Dartz were smirking and laughing at them.

Pegasus and Dartz then turned their sight upon the hikari's and Solomon. They ran forward. The others did what they thought was best and because they were scared and had to get away, they ran.

Yugi, of course, was in the middle because he couldn't run very fast with the baby and the others were protecting him on every side of him. What he didn't know was that there was a little pot hole in the ground where he was heading. He then fell onto his back and couldn't roll back over.

The others turned back to help and tried to take on Dartz and Pegasus. Nothing helped them. Solomon was the first to go down. They simply knocked him over and he twisted his paw.

Jou and Kaiser tried their luck. They lasted a little longer but were knocked unconscious. This happened with all of the others too.

Yami, Aqua, and the others finally crawled out of the hole. They gasped at what they saw. They then saw Pegasus and Dartz go after Yugi. Yami and Aqua ran after them while the others tended to their hikari's but they were all waiting to see if they could help stop those two.

Yugi kept running but he didn't see the hole and tripped onto his back again. Pegasus and Dartz then did something that made everyone sick. They began to bite Yugi on the legs and near his stomach where the pups were.

Seeing their lover in pain sent Yami and Aqua into a bloody rage. They ran forward and kicked those two off of Yugi. Pegasus and Dartz tried to run away but Yami and Aqua were right on their tails.

They stopped running after them when they saw that they were going to the city. They ran back and wept at the sight of their lover. Yugi's legs, fur, and face were covered with blood. He was whimpering and moaning in pain.

They ran forward and tried to comfort their lover but nothing helped. Keara came forward and told them that they needed to leave so that she could try to heal Yugi.

Seto knew of a covered area of the forest that was by a lake that would be safe for Yugi, Solomon, Yami and Aqua. He led them there. No one had ever seen such a beautiful place. There was a little stream that flowed into the lake, the grounds and soil were rich and soft, and it was an easy access to the city.

Keara set up a tent so that she could work on Yugi. It was almost two hours later before she came back out.

"He's going to be fine. He's just tired from blood loss. The pups looked alright. We'll only know the full extent when they are born. You and Aqua can go and see him."

Yami and Aqua both went inside to see him. He looked so small in a big bed. He had to switch to his human form so that Keara could help him.

They hopped onto the bed and lay beside him on each side just like they had always done. Yami leaned down and nuzzled Yugi. Aqua did the same. While doing so, tears leaked from their eyes. They were not able to protect their mate and it might cost the pups lives.

Yugi slowly awoke to nuzzles and wetness going down his face. He looked up and saw Yami and Aqua crying. He gently nuzzled them to show them love. Yami and Aqua stopped their movements when they felt Yugi nuzzling them.

They kissed each other good night and lay down. All hoping that the pups were alright.

_Elsewhere_

Pegasus and Dartz were cleaning their wounds.

"Why did that happen?"

"Dartz, stop complaining. We did what we went there to do. And if Yugi is still able to have the pups. Then we will kill them when they are born!"

Dartz and Pegasus laughed out loud with an evil-like laugh. Their plan was working. Yami and Aqua were now very depressed about what happened and Yugi was hurt as well. But not enough to kill him. Now it was time to think of how they were going to get to Yugi and the pups, if they would live.

**Alright y'all!!!! Hope you liked this chapter. I plan to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. It might not be until spring break but I'm still working on my other stories too. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Recovery, Plan, Hormone Issues, Apology

**Chapter 6**

**A Slow Recovery, a Plan, Hormone Problems, and an Apology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway here is the sixth chapter. Enjoy!!!! There is a total twist in this chapter. You'll have to read and see. Oh and since Yugi is now a wolf, I'm putting quotations like they were humans because they understand each other now.**

The next morning Yugi, Yami, Aqua and the others were up and trying to think of a plan. Yugi was lying next to Yami while Keara looked him over. Remember he still hasn't recovered from Pegasus and Dartz's attack. Once Keara said that his injuries were fine they started the meeting. Yami was the first to speak.

"It was my mistake. I thought that Yugi would be safe at our former house but no this incident proves that none of us are safe anywhere."

Everyone was listening so that they would hear what they had to do next. Yami continued with the meeting.

"Now hikari's, regarding where you are at all times, being at a very young age of were- animals it's a little hard to do what you are told, so I'll make it a little easy for you. I forbid you from leaving the safety of the forest. Do I make myself clear?"

Jou was the only one to ask something… as always.

"When exactly can we leave the forest? I mean, what if those two idiots come back and get into the forest?"

"I didn't mean that you can never leave, I mean just when you're by yourself. When we are with you, you can leave the forest, but only when you're with us, or some other natural disaster that can occur. Understood?"

All of the hikari's and yami's nodded. Yami then turned to Solomon.

"Now then, Solomon, you are the oldest of all of us. I know this sounds mean but I'm trying to put this nicely. You might slow us up if you go on a hunt with us, so your duty is to stay behind and help protect Yugi. He is carrying the pups of an endangered species. At first only Aqua, Pegasus, Dartz and myself were the only werewolves left in the world. When you and Yugi were turned, it got only a tiny bit bigger. Since Yugi is able to get pregnant, those two will not stop until they have had their way with him and get children of their own. Then most likely they'd keep him until they had many pups and then they'd kill him. So I'm counting on all of you to watch after him. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Then Yugi's tiny voice spoke up to Yami.

"Yami, what can I do to help everyone?"

Yami looked to him. He didn't want to be harsh, but the fact was that Yugi was useless in working and hunting while he was pregnant. He also didn't want to tell him about his own hormones telling him to attack him. He sighed and finally answered him.

"You Yugi can do nothing but rest. With the children inside you, right now you can't do much. But don't worry, you can help Keara with looking for herbs and making remedies incase someone gets hurt. Ok?"

Yugi nodded. Yami turned to everyone else and continued.

"Since we are in a slightly open area, we will have to take turns on night watch. Someone will stay up for about two hours and then wake the next one, so on and so forth. I will be the first to watch tonight."

Everyone nodded.

"Now about the issue of where we are going to live permanently, I believe that this is a good place to live. There are many wild animals out here so we don't have to worry about going into the city for humans. Bakura, Marik, Toben, Seto, Crimson, Ruby, Aqua, and myself can start to build a house while we are here. Is everyone in agreement?"

Everyone agreed. Everyone started to file out to get ready for a hunt when Yugi stopped because he heard a deep growling. He turned and saw Yami with a snarl on his face.

Yugi's ears immediately went down and his body went to the ground and he started whimpering, showing Yami that he was submitting. Even though he never learned about behaviors while being a werewolf, he learned on TV, that growling meant that the alpha male was angered by something, it was best to just submit to not make him any angrier.

Aqua came up and got between them. He too was growling, but at Yami. By now everyone saw what was going on. They all started to walk over slowly. Solomon reached Yugi and motioned him to come back to him and the others.

Aqua and Yami seemed to be having a conversation in a language that only the yami's understood. The expression on their faces didn't look to good.

Yami slowly backed off and walked away. Yugi went over to Aqua shaking slightly after what had happened. Yugi's heart was pounding so fast he could barely breathe. Aqua leaned down and nuzzled him, trying to give him some comfort.

Everyone else decided not to question about what happened and started off again.

-

Yami went down along the lake and a little into the forest. Inside he was smacking himself for what he had done. He never suspected that the scent would drive him to hurt Yugi.

'I can't believe this. One minute I'm fine and the next Yugi's down on the ground whimpering and submitting.'

He knew that Pegasus and Dartz's scents were still on him but he never thought he would go so crazy that he wanted to attack Yugi.

He silently vowed to try and not hurt Yugi. If he had to he'd leave for a few days, or he'd spray his own scent on Yugi, this would make sure that everyone knew he was his and his alone.

-

Yugi walked with Aqua to the lake. They sat on the banks looking out to the water. Yugi put his paws into the water. He looked up at Aqua with only one question. Aqua beat him to the punch.

"Yugi, I know you are frightened but you don't need to worry. I am always here for you."

"But Aqua, why did Yami do that? He seemed like a totally different person."

Aqua looked at him with sad eyes. He hit the bulls eye.

"Well, in a way he was. You see, it happens sometimes when an alpha male's mate is touched by another wolf. Their hormones are telling them that their mate cheated. That creates anger within the male. Then when he sees his mate he is intended to attack him. So I tell you this, I am going to stay by your side until the babies are born. During that time, Yami can cool down a bit. Yugi, he loves you. It's just his hormones. If we must, we will chain him to the tree over there."

Yugi nodded with tears in his eyes. He didn't want Yami to be chained around a tree, but if it needed to be done, then it had to be done.

-

Yami came back that evening. The other yami's had gone hunting and brought back two deer. Yami saw Yugi with Aqua and his hormones went off again. He started growling and got everyone's attention.

Everybody, quickly moved aside and let him through. He moved to a deer where Yugi was, he growled even deeper and Yugi went off with his tail between his legs behind Aqua.

Aqua just stood there looking fiercely at Yami. He wouldn't let Yami treat Yugi like that. Aqua moved over and shoved Yami away from the others. Yami got back up startled that Aqua, his brother, would do that. They began to talk again in another language. Yugi and everyone else moved away from the growling males.

Yami backed off and took the deer away from the pack to another part of their camp site.

Yugi was saddened by this. His ears went down and he began to whimper. Aqua moved over to him and rubbed against him. He calmed down a little and finished eating. After the deer was gone, everyone laid down for the night.

Yugi and Aqua went inside the tent Keara had set up when Yugi was hurt. Yami began the night watch.

A few hours later, Yugi went outside to go to the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Yami staring at him. He began to approach slowly. When he stopped he began to talk to him. Yami just stared at him.

"Yami…. I know it was hard for you today. Having your hormones go out of control, but surely this incident isn't worth all this misery. Please love, not on such a beautiful night."

Yami stood and growled. Then he spoke in a deep voice that wasn't Yami's voice at all. Yugi's heart began to race.

"You were touched by someone else. I know you went willingly you two faced traitorous RAT!!!"

Yami then launched and began to fight Yugi. Yugi yelped when Yami bit his foot. Aqua and the others awoke when they heard the yelp. They all stood in horror as they saw Yami and Yugi fighting.

Aqua came running out of the tent.

"YAMI LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

He tried to break them up, only to be bitten too. He looked and saw that he was bleeding. Yami backed up whining. The yami's dragged Yami, with a big struggle, to a large tree where Keara used her magic to bind Yami to it.

When he stopped struggling, he saw that he had a leather collar with a short chain on it. He looked around he saw that everyone was looking at him sadly. Then he saw Yugi, Yami's eyes were immediately open to what he had just done.

He folded back his ears and laid down. Everyone, except Keara, went back to bed. Aqua went in with Yugi to try and comfort him.

Keara was about to go to her post when she heard Yami whimper. She turned and saw that he was trying to get to her so that he could be at her side but the chain kept him back. She walked back and sat with him right through the night.

-

The next morning, Yami awoke to find that Keara had gone to sleep at the campsite. He still felt bad about what happened, but he was also angry for the others chaining him as if he were a common dog.

He looked up when Ryou, Malik, and Jou came up to give him some food the others brought back. He started to growl again, as if demanding them to release him. They just put the food near him.

They all broke in a run when he tried to bite them. They screamed so loudly everyone else came to comfort them and to watch Yami and hope he wouldn't break his neck pulling on the collar. He finally settled down and stopped but it wasn't enough for the others.

Keara summoned a spell that brought forth a muzzle. It slipped onto Yami's snout. It still had a hole so that he could eat but he wouldn't be able to bark or bite anyone. She also gave him a drug that would put him to sleep for a while.

Yugi couldn't stand the sight of Yami. He looked so helpless but he couldn't do anything to help him. Aqua came into the tent and saw that Yugi was crying. He went to his side to comfort him.

They nuzzled each other for awhile until Yugi got tired and fell asleep. Aqua gently tucked him in and went outside. He just hoped that Yami would be better soon.

-

It was three days later and the muzzle was removed from Yami. He had also woken up from the drugs effect. He looked sadly at his pack. Here he was chained up because of his hormones and his pack was afraid of him.

Yami's head shot up when he saw Yugi coming. He stood in regal form as if he was wanting to talk to him. Yugi slowed down and put his ears back showing that he would submit if he needed to.

Yami let out a whine as if asking him to come closer. Yugi moved right next to Yami and nuzzled him, hoping that he wouldn't be sad.

The others saw Yugi was near Yami and came near to help him if needed.

Yami and Yugi nuzzled each other each giving off little whines or whimpers. Yami decided to speak to him.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I am so ashamed because I hurt you. And it's all because of these damn hormones. Please forgive me."

"Yami, I can never be mad at you. I love you too much. Of course I forgive you. Aqua do you think we can take off his collar now?"

Aqua nodded and Yugi slipped it off. Yami was glad to have it off but he was even happier to be near Yugi again. The two spent the entire day together. Yami giving Yugi kisses on his face and stomach, and Yugi loving every minute since they were reunited.


	7. It's Time!

**Chapter 7**

**It's Time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.**

**Here is the exciting chap where Yugi gives birth!!! I decided that he should have 10 pups. 5 are Yami's and 5 are Aqua's. Here ya go!**

**Many of the names will be from Inuyasha or real names.**

It was now week 9 of Yugi's pregnancy. Yami and the others were trying to hurry and finish the house before it was time. But they knew they wouldn't finish it in time. They only had the basement and framing done. Since Yugi couldn't do much, he was bringing water to the others.

Yami was taking a break when Yugi came up. He gladly took some water. While he drank Yugi sat down on the rock he was on. He saw that he was panting very hard. His eyes held only concern and love for the boy. He knew that it was hard for him because he was carrying many babies.

Yami got up and helped Yugi onto his feet. His stomach was bigger than he expected. He knew that it would be big but he didn't realize it was going to be this big.

"Yugi, let's get you to the tent to rest. It's going to be time to give birth soon."

"Ok. I do feel a little tired. Thanks Yami."

Yami escorted Yugi to the tent. When they were inside they saw Aqua sitting on the bed reading. He looked up when they came in. He immediately moved so that he could lay down.

"Is he going into labor?"

"No. He's just very tired. It's beginning to get harder for him to move."

"Don't look so concerned loves. I-I'm fine."

They both were still worried. They put it behind them and they laid down with Yugi. Bakura, Marik, Aqua, Keara, and Seto went out to get the meal for that night. They came back with two deer and 3 rabbits.

Solomon, Toben, Crimson, and Ruby stayed behind with Yami to protect Ryou, Malik, Kaiser, Jou, Topaz, Diamond, and of course Yugi.

That evening Yugi had to eat in the tent because he couldn't move very well. Since they brought back more food, Yugi, Yami, and Aqua each had a rabbit. Yami had to feed him since he couldn't move very well. After a filling meal, they laid down to rest. Everyone else sat around a campfire telling ghost stories.

It was much later, around midnight, that Yugi awoke because of pain. His face scrunched as another contraction ripped through his body.

He quickly shook Yami and Aqua awake. It took a few seconds but they were fully awake.

"What's' wrong love?" Yami asked.

"The…pups… I think… they're coming." Yugi said between pants.

Yami and Aqua immediately shot out of bed.

"Ok, we'll go and get Keara you need to rest." Aqua said.

Yugi nodded as he lay back panting. Yami and Aqua ran out of the tent and headed towards the campfire.

Solomon was telling ghost stories to everyone. The hikari's were very scared. So scared they clang to their yami's. This made the yami's very happy. Yami and Aqua jumped out of the bushes scaring the crap out of everyone.

They all screamed at the surprise but it quickly turned into growls. The yami's had to hold back their hikari's. Yami and Aqua turned to Keara.

"It's time Keara."

Her eyes widened as she nodded.

"Diamond, I'm going to need your help."

Diamond nodded and they both ran back to the tent. Everyone started back to the tent slowly all hoping nothing would happen. Solomon ran to the front of the group hoping that Keara and Diamond would let him in.

"Keara, can I come in?"

"Yes but tell Yami and Aqua that they have to stay out there."

After telling them what Keara said, he went inside. He stood frozen for a few seconds. He saw Yugi, his only grandson, shivering in pain. Keara was down near his bottom getting everything ready. Diamond was dabbing a cool, wet rag on his forehead.

"What can I do Keara?"

"You can come and try to keep him calm."

He nodded and went around to the other side of the bed. He hopped up and started to lick Yugi's face.

Yugi turned as he felt little kisses. He expected Yami or Aqua but smiled when he saw his grandfather.

"T-This …is it… grandpa. I-I'm going into la…bor."

"Yes. Now you stop talking and rest. You need all of your energy for pushing."

Yugi nodded and laid back. He felt another pain and howled in pain. Solomon were doing all they could to comfort and calm him.

**Outside**

Outside Yami and Aqua were both pacing. They stopped when they heard Yugi howl. They tried to run inside but the other yami's kept them back. They finally calmed down when they heard Keara.

"Everything's alright."

**Inside the tent**

"Alright Yugi, you're ready. When I say 'now' I want you to push for 10 seconds and then stop and breathe."

Yugi nodded as he relaxed his whole body.

"Alright now, push."

Yugi leaned forward with all of his might. Solomon was counting the seconds.

"8…9…10"

Yugi laid back and relaxed. As another pain went through him he pushed again. Solomon counted off the seconds. This push brought a beautiful baby boy into the world. Keara handed the baby to Diamond and she cleaned him off. Yugi looked and saw his baby. He smiled. He brought a baby into the world.

Another pain came and of course he pushed and Solomon counted. This time a baby girl came out.

This continued for a few minutes and poor Yugi was so tired. The last baby was finally ready to be born but Yugi was almost asleep.

Diamond took a cup of water and poured it on his face and he awoke with a jolt. What confused everyone was that the baby also came out. They looked at it and found that it was the runt of the liter.

Yugi didn't care because the baby was his. He looked to all of his babies. The order they were born were: boy, girl, boy, boy ,girl, girl, girl, boy, boy, and lastly girl. Now Diamond and Keara were putting them together to decide who the father was.

It was no mystery. The pups with a reddish tint were Aqua's and the ones with a blackish tint were Yami's. The runt belonged to Yami.

Yugi looked to Solomon. He was doing his little anime style dance while chanting.

"Babies!! My first great-grandchildren!! Beautiful baby boys and girls!!"

Yugi giggled while shaking his head. His grandpa could be so silly at times. He looked down and saw 10 big sacks.

"Keara, what are these?"

Everyone stopped to see what it was. Keara came over and looked.

"Well, they're breasts Yugi. Now you'll be able to give your babies' breast milk."

Yugi nodded. Diamond came over and started to clean him off while Keara stayed with the babies. When he was clean Keara brought the babies over to their mother/father.

Yugi looked down lovingly at his children. He still couldn't believe it. He actually brought these beautiful babies into the world. Yugi rolled over to feed his babies.

Once they were feeding Keara and Diamond went outside. They saw Yami and Aqua sitting and fidgeting to see. They smiled to them.

"Well, we are happy to say everything went fine."

A big sigh came over the campsite but that still didn't calm Yami and Aqua.

"Yugi has given birth to 10 babies. 5 girls and 5 boys."

Everyone sat there silent. Yami and Aqua were the only ones to move. They shakily got up and went to the tent with Keara and Diamond.

When they reached it, they went inside only to stop and stare. They couldn't believe their eyes. Yugi was breast feeding their babies'. Yugi looked up to them and smiled.

"Hey."

They didn't say anything for a while. They just walked up and looked at the babies. Everyone in the tent looked to Yugi and the pups with nothing but love in their eyes.

"Yami, your children were the last five born. Aqua yours were the first five."

They just nodded. Then Yami saw the runt of the litter.

"Why is this pup so small?"

"That pup is the runt."

Yugi didn't like his baby being called runt.

"She's just small. She's not a runt." Yugi said.

Everyone got a good laugh out of that one. Everyone else started peeking in. Keara didn't like this.

"Shoo, shoo. He needs his rest."

"It's alright Keara. You all can come closer."

Everyone then piled into the room.

"Well we still need to pick out names." Yami said.

"Well I was kinda hoping that I could name some of them." Yugi stated.

Yami and Aqua nodded. Yugi first looked at the first born.

"I think our first born should be named Atem." Everyone liked that name.

"Our second born should be Kagome."

Yami and Aqua nodded again. Aqua looked at his pups and saw one hopping around.

"I think the bouncy one should be named Hopper." Yugi giggled at the name but nodded anyway.

Aqua looked again at the pups and saw one shaking.

"Why do you think she's shaking Yugi?"

"Maybe she's shaking because she's filled with joy."

"Then her name shall be Joy."

He looked again. This time he saw a boy moving quickly away from Yugi. He grabbed him before he could fall off.

"I think this ones name should be Speedy." Yugi nodded. Now all of Aqua's children had names.

Yami was looking trying to decide names. He put his eyes on the runt. He had to admit that he was a little disappointed but he still would love her equally to her brothers and sisters.

"I think our little one here should be named Autumn Sky."

"Why that name Yami?" Seto asked.

"Because she has a mix of mine and Aqua's fur color. She looks a little like an autumn leaf."

Everyone nodded. Yugi was still in thought of the other children.

"I think this one…" he pointed to a girl that had a graceful appearance. "Should be named Grace."

Yami looked down at one of the boys and saw him thumping his foot on the bed.

"No doubt about it. This one should be named Thumper."

Yugi looked down at the last girl and thought of the perfect name.

"I think this little girl should be named Mystie."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because she has a mystie color to her eyes."

Everyone thought that it was a good name. There was only one child left to name. Yami and Yugi looked down to see the last puppy peeing on the bed. They both looked at each other and said the name at the same time.

"Wizzer."

The pup looked up and tilted his head. Then went back to eating. After a few minutes everyone left to go to sleep. Yugi, Yami, and Aqua stayed up and watched their little pups.

"Yugi we are so proud of you. You did a great job." Yami said kissing his cheek.

Yugi nodded and lulled the pups to sleep. Once they were he laid back and fell asleep. Yami went outside to find Keara awake.

"Keara what are you doing up?"

"I'm taking post of course."

"But I'm the one that does it first."

"Look, Yugi just had 10 pups. Go back in there and be with your family. I don't mind taking the duty for a while."

Yami smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

Keara just nodded and went back onto the lookout. For some reason something felt wrong to her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

**Elsewhere**

Pegasus and Dartz were coming through the trees and came to a lake. The same lake where everyone was. They didn't see the campsite. Pegasus was holding a sack. The sack was moving.

"Do we really need to do this?"

"Yes. These little mongrels are completely useless. They are only half werewolves because we had that whore sleep with us."

Pegasus then threw the bag into the water. The splash made Keara look up. She saw Pegasus and Dartz. She quickly got down and ran into the tent. She shook Yami and Aqua awake.

"What is it Keara?"

"It's Pegasus and Dartz they're here."

They both shot out of bed. The sudden movement woke up Yugi.

"What's going on?"

"Pegasus and Dartz are here."

Yugi started to shake in fear.

"They can't see the campsite. They threw something into the lake and were going to go and see what it is."

He nodded and laid back down trying to get back to sleep. The three left out of the tent and woke the other yami's up. They all followed and looked around the lake. No one was there and Pegasus's and Dartz's scent was gone.

Keara saw something floating in the water. Bakura reached over and picked it up. When he brought it back up they saw that it was moving. Keara took it and everyone was ready to pounce if it was something dangerous.

She opened it and pulled out a tiny pup. Everyone knew they were crooked but not that crooked. She reached back in and pulled out 4 more pups. All of them were small and shaking.

"They look like they were just born tonight. They're cold and need a lot of mother's milk."

Yami sniffed them and growled.

"These are Pegasus's and Dartz's pups."

"That doesn't matter right now Yami. These pups need milk or they will die."

Yami was a bit reluctant but agreed to have them in the camp.

They were taken back and inside the tent. Everyone found that Yugi was awake, along with the other hikari's by his side. When he saw the pups, Yugi went and laid down with his nipples up. Everyone put them at a nipple so they could drink.

"We found these pups in a sack in the lake. They're Pegasus's and Dartz's children. Apparently they wanted to get rid of them because they are half were animals."

Yugi nodded and looked down feeling sorry for the pups. He gently licked them to try and keep them warm. Yami didn't like the idea but they needed a mother's milk.

Everyone went to sleep again and all was at peace. Keara was the only one up. She still thought something was wrong. The pups just appear out of the lake. She was thinking it was a trap but how could it when they still had their eyes closed. Her head was hurting so she decided to stop thinking.

The rest of the night was peaceful.

**Whoa that took me a while to write. Anyway R&R please!**


	8. Decisions and Planning

**Decisions and Planning**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!! (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been very busy. Well here you go. Enjoy!!**

The next morning Yami, Yugi, Aqua, and everyone else were gathered for a meeting. Each of the pups, including the additional five, were sleeping against Yugi. Yami was sitting on the slanted rock again while he was speaking.

"Everyone now knows that we had a few visitors last night. And luckily they didn't see our campsite. Now onto our big problem, Pegasus and Dartz threw the five pups into the lake. We already have 10 pups in our pack since Yugi gave birth. We are here to discuss what should be done about the additional pups."

Each person took their turn in telling everyone what they felt. Bakura started the talking.

"I feel that, even if they are pups, they aren't from anyone of us. When they grow up they might be as worse as Pegasus and Dartz put together. Now this is just my opinion, I think we should leave them."

Yugi jumped up and started screaming at Bakura.

"NO!! WE ARE NOT LEAVEING THESE POOR PUPS SOMEWEHRE WHERE THEY CAN DIE!!!!!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!"

Everybody was shaking when he finished. It made everyone think of that quote about a woman but in this case it was a man. 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn.' Keara went over to Yugi to get him to calm down. When he was she started to speak.

"I think we should keep them. They are just babies they didn't ask to be born to Pegasus and Dartz through a whore. Besides they're half werewolves. They'll carry the essence of both werewolf and human. They may be a little weaker than the Yugi's other full-blooded pups, but they're still babies. They also need a mother and Yugi is able to give mothers milk, so they can grow up healthy."

Everyone nodded. Ryou spoke up next.

"I think the pups are cute, but won't they slow us down a little? I mean I have nothing against keeping them but won't they need to be taught how to hunt longer than the full-blooded pups?"

Keara answered the questions.

"They won't slow us down. They will only need a few lessons more than the others but they will learn at the same pace."

Ryou nodded and sat down.

Jou was next to speak.

"I think that they will add onto our fighting force when they grow up. I think they should stay. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it."

Everyone nodded. Toben was next to speak.

"I kinda agree with Bakura. I mean who knows. Like he said they might be just as bad as Pegasus and Dartz when they grow up."

Yugi looked like he could kill something right about now. He was growling and showing his teeth at Toben. Toben sat down and ignored Yugi. Yami and Keara calmed Yugi down. Topaz spoke next.

"My yami is right but I don't fully agree. They maybe Pegasus's and Dartz's but they are only pups. And if we train them they won't be like them."

Everyone started murmuring in agreement. He sat down and Kaiser stood to speak.

"I fully believe that we should keep them. They are just babies and as Keara pointed out, they didn't ask to be born to Pegasus and Dartz. We can help them but we need to give them a chance first."

Yugi smiled at Kaiser. He and Jou really understood how he felt. Seto was next to speak.

"Either way, we all will still be in danger. If we keep the pups then they might slow us down. If we abandon them, then guilt will set on our minds and we won't be able to get rid of it."

Yugi's eyes told everyone that he didn't want to abandon them. Malik spoke next.

"I really don't know what it's like to be a parent but I feel that Yugi should keep them. He's just starting to learn about being a parent and with Yami and Aqua as mates, they can teach the pups to be like them instead of the other two."

Yugi mouthed 'Thank You' to Malik. He nodded and sat down. Marik spoke next.

"I love my hikari deeply but I disagree with him. As Bakura pointed out, they probably will become like Pegasus and Dartz. Plus, when they are old enough they'll notice that they don't look like Yami or Aqua. They'll probably think we kidnapped them or something and attack us. I'm sorry Yugi, but I think we should leave them."

Yugi was shedding tears by this point. Yami got down off the rock and nuzzled him. He eventually calmed down and leaned against Yami for a few minutes. When he calmed down completely, Yami went back to sit on the stone.

Marik sat down and Crimson stood to talk.

"I agree with Marik. I'm afraid that if we keep them everyone else will be in danger. I mean what if Pegasus and Dartz set this up as a trap. They would make sure we found them then when they are grown, they tell them that they are their real fathers and that they were kidnapped. They'll attack us. I say we leave the pups for our own protection."

By now everyone was shouting. Yami was able to stop them.

"SILENCE!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Now we are here to discuss what to do. So whoever is going to speak next please stand and do so."

Diamond stood.

"As a woman and Yugi's mid-wife, I believe that the pups will do great with Yugi as a parent. They'll be raised right with Yami and Aqua as fathers and Yugi as a mother. Plus, we all can teach them things we know."

She sat down and Solomon spoke up.

"I admit that I hadn't guessed that Yugi was going to give birth to 10 pups. I think five more won't do any harm. They are my great-grandchildren. I would be happy to have 15. They would increase our pack number and our female capacity. We need to balance out the females and males. Since they are from different wolves, can they mate with the pups from Yugi?"

Keara answer was hesitant.

"I suppose they could do that but it would also be dangerous. If another male pup ran into the mate of another, then the other would probably attack both the female and the one who touched the female. Other than that they can mate together."

Yami spoke next.

"I have no problem one way or the other. I will leave the decision to everyone else."

Aqua spoke next.

"I think they should stay. I really do believe they can change."

Everyone looked to Yugi and waited for him to stand and speak. He stood and went into the middle.

"You all that said they should be abandoned are cowards. You would rather sacrifice the lives of babies instead of your own. We may be immortal but we can die and you all are afraid of that. I am scared too but I would rather die than sacrifice the lives of babies to save my own. These babies have formed a bond with me. When they drank my milk, they were no different than my children. I refuse to abandon them. None of you know what it's like to have children. To be able to give them milk. To have them cuddle next to you in the middle of the night. It is a wonderful feeling. If you are talking about abandoning them then why not abandon the other babies? If they are chosen to leave, then I will leave too. I won't leave them in the wilderness to die from the cold or animals. It's your decision."

He walked back to the pups and laid down beside them. Everyone was quiet for five minutes before Yami spoke up.

"All in favor of keeping the pups please stand."

To Yugi's amazement, all of them stood. He smiled as tears ran down his face.

"Thank you. All of you."

Everyone smiled. They went to stand next to the pups and nuzzled them, licked them, and cuddled with them. Everyone slept well that night.

_**Two days later**_

Yami, Aqua, Crimson, Toben, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were all working on the house. They had finally finished the whole house except the roof. Ryou stayed at the campsite with them so they could have water and to watch the pups.

Yugi, Solomon, and the others went into the city to buy what they would need. Yugi and Solomon were currently in a baby supply store. They bought bottles, diapers for the half-wolf pups, and baby lotion and shampoo. They were about to leave when they remembered the formula. After that they left to meet with everyone.

Jou and Kaiser were picking out furniture with Solomon. Diamond and Malik were picking out cookware. Topaz, Yugi, and Keara were picking up food.

Once everything was bought, they headed back to the woods. The furniture was transported to the campsite by Jou's pickup truck that he got from his dad.

Once there, they saw that they were almost done with the roof. They took everything into the kitchen of the house while the furniture was being unloaded by the other yami's.

In about an hour they got everything sorted. On the hunt they brought home three deer. The pups were still too young to eat meat so they had milk for dinner.

Later that night, everyone, except Yami, were asleep. Around 2 in the morning, Yami came in and awoke Aqua to take his shift. Once Aqua left, Yami looked to Yugi and the pups.

The pups had a large crib that he built so that they could sleep by themselves. He went over and knelt down beside them. He reached in and stroked each of the pups on the head before he started humming.

He didn't realize that Yugi was awake. He smiled at Yami. He was such a good father. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Yami's face was pink with blush from embarrassment.

"Good night Yami. I love you."

"Good night. I love you too. Pleasant dreams."

With that Yugi rolled back over and fell asleep.


	9. More Babies?

**Chap. 9**

**More Babies???**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Rose Mistress's characters.**

**Hey everyone!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long but my life's been kinda busy lately. I got a job now so I haven't had time to update.**

It's been two weeks since Yugi gave birth to Yami and Aqua's pups. The house was finally completed and everyone loved their new home. The yami's are currently hunting, while the hikari's are in the kitchen talking. They were in their human forms.

"So Yugi, what was it like giving birth?" Ryou asked.

"Very painful, but it was a joyful hurt. I knew I was bringing a new life to this world and that made it easier to go through." Yugi replied.

"Well really you brought 10 new lives into this world." Diamond said smiling.

"And what about the new pups? What are their names?" Topaz asked.

"Well, two were boys and three were girls. So we named the boys; Heba and Wyatt, and we named the girls; Ariel, Mary, and Beauty."

"Man Yug, I don't think I could ever do that, though I want to with Seto." Joey said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah. I mean I'd love to have kids but I don't think I could go through the pain." Malik said.

Yugi just giggled. He thought it was funny that his friends kept asking him what it was like. Every time they asked he gave the same answer. He looked over at Ryou and saw that he had a distant look on his face. He tapped Kaiser on the shoulder and pointed to Ryou. Kaiser got a confused look on his face.

"Ryou, you okay man?" he asked.

Ryou snapped out of his 'trance'. He looked to them and smiled.

"I'm fine guys really. I just don't feel well that's all."

"Do you need me to check you?" Keara asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, no. You don't have to Keara. I'm sure it's the stomach flu or something."

Keara looked unsure but she didn't press the matter. She sat at the table and began a new conversation until the yami's came home.

-

Later that night, Yugi was climbing the stairs to his, Yami's and Aqua's room. The pups had just woken up and they wanted to be fed. Yami and Aqua came up behind him and saw Yugi getting undressed in his human form. They looked at each other and smirked. Oh how they were going to love this little bit of fun.

When Yugi's robe fell to the floor leaving him naked and about to change into his wolf form, he heard cat calls and whistles from behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around and saw them with a camera taking pictures of him while eating popcorn. He smirked and decided to have his own fun.

He moved his hands all over himself trying to get them aroused. When they were finally ready, he called them over and sat on the bed. They leaped at him and thought they'd get to make love… not tonight boys. Yugi moved and turned into his wolf form before they could land on him. They hit the bed with'oof'.

They turned and saw him walking behind them. He sat on the floor and watched them. Then he raised a paw and smacked them on the butt… hard! They, however, were asking him to do it again. He walked around and got on the bed. Then turned to them and said…

"Move please I have to feed the kids."

Both of them got looks on their faces like they had just been suckered. But they both shook it off and moved while Yugi laid down ready to feed the pups. Yami and Aqua brought all 15 over to him and put each of them at a nipple.

They smiled. They thought about how blessed they were to have these pups. After the feeding they all turned in for the night. All slept peacefully, except Ryou.

-

Ryou was leaning over the toilet emptying his stomach for the 5th time today. Bakura heard him in the bathroom and got up to see him. He sighed when he saw him getting sick again. He moved behind him and took his bangs away from his face and rubbed his back.

When he, Ryou, was finally finished, he took a towel and wiped off his face. He leaned back against Bakura who held him and rubbed him.

"Ryou, tomorrow I want you to go and see Keara about this. Understand?"

Having no room to argue, Ryou agreed. Bakura carried him back to bed and tried to get back to sleep. One hour later Ryou was sick again. Bakura groaned. This was going to be a long night.

-

Morning came and everyone was up and about… except Bakura. He slept in. Ryou was doing like he promised Bakura and went to see Keara. He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" came an answer through the door.

He waited and 2 seconds later Keara came out dressed.

"Ryou what is it is something wrong?"

Ryou was about to answer when he saw Yugi come down the hall.

"There you are Ryou. Bakura is still asleep and I was wondering if you knew why."

"I kept him up last night. I was throwing up."

He turned back to Keara.

"I was wondering if you'd check me.

Keara nodded and opened the door for both of them to come in.

"Ryou sit on the bed."

He did and saw Yugi help Keara. She asked him, Ryou, to take off his clothes and lay down. He did and he felt her spread his legs apart. He grew nervous. He looked to Yugi who gave him a smile and held his hand.

"Okay Ryou I'm going to tell you to breathe in and I want you to relax, got it?" Keara said at the foot of the bed.

He nodded and he felt something between his legs.

"Alright breathe in Ryou and relax."

He did so and felt a little machine go inside of him. He was surprised that it only took a few seconds to finish the check up. He got his clothes back on and waited for Keara. He looked at Yugi and reached out to him. Yugi took his hand and waited. Keara came back with a smile on her face.

"Well Ryou it seems you've contracted something that will be fixed in nine weeks."

Ryou was shocked.

"W-What?!"

Yugi got the biggest smile on his face anyone had ever seen. He hugged Ryou in congratulations. Ryou began to smile and ran out to find Bakura. He saw Bakura working with the other yami's outside. He ran to him.

"BAKURA!!!"

Bakura and the others looked up to see Ryou running towards them. Bakura met him half way. Ryou jumped in his arms and kissed him furiously. When he pulled away for air, he whispered something in his ear. Bakura gave a holler of joy and spun Ryou around. The others were confused. Bakura tuned toward them and shouted…

"We need to celebrate. Ryou and I are having pups!!!!!!!"

All the yami's shouted with joy. The other hikari's and grandpa came out running to see what was happening. When they heard, they too jumped for joy. They had a celebration like Yugi, Yami and Aqua had.

-

Later that night Ryou and Bakura were in their room kissing and relaxing.

"You don't know how happy you've made me Ryou. Now you're with pups and you and I can have a larger family."

Ryou just smiled and snuggled into him until he fell asleep. Bakura followed shortly after.

-

**Elsewhere**

Pegasus and Dartz were wandering the forest looking for a meal. When they spotted a house, the very house where Yugi and the others were. They smirked smelling the scent of the pups. And a new scent that someone was pregnant. They left the forest and discussed their next move.

"Well, it seems Yugi has given birth and another is pregnant." Pegasus said.

"We shall take Yugi and this other one. And kill those worthless pups." Dartz cackled.

Laughing like lunatics, they left for where they stayed in hiding.

**Again sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review!!!!! No burns plz. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say but I will not be returning to . I have too much to do and no time to type or read anymore. All of my stories are up for adoption first come first serve. Send me a message when you would like to adopt a story of mine.


End file.
